Teen Titans Halloween
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: it's what it says. it's a Teen Titans story for Halloween. the Titans dress up, and after Raven complains about appeasing spirits, one will make things hot
1. Chapter 1

here's a halloween story for Teen Titans. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I am so excited for the ween of hallos!" Starfire said as she flew. "A day were we each get to dress as something we are not! How exciting!"<p>

"Halloween used to be simply to appease demons," Raven said. "Now, it's been turned into a means to appease greedy candy-craving children."

"Oh, come on, babe," Beast Boy said. "It's not everyday we get to enjoy a night to just have fun."

"Yeah, lighten up, Raven," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, we could use a break," Robin said.

Seeing that Raven was outvoted four-to-one, she sighed and gave in. Little did the Titans know, this Halloween was gonna be one for the history books.

* * *

><p>sorry it's short. had this idea for weeks and just now got it posted. I already got costume ideas for Starfire, Raven, BB and Robin. need ideas for Cyborg.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

here's the chapter. hope you enjoy. also, I decided Cyborg would be left out of a costume. no one had a single idea that worked for me. it all involved some form of mechanized humaniods. I wanted something more original for Cyborg. I mean, Terminator? while classic, it's too cliche for me.

* * *

><p>It is now Halloween night, 6:00 PM, at Titans' Tower, and Robin was already in his costume. Robin was dressed up as the person he would become in the future (whether or not he knew it), Nightwing. He was currently waiting for his friends and girlfriend.<p>

"What's taking them so long?" Robin asked. "All Cyborg has to do is use that ring of his."

"Robin, do I look presentable?" the familiar voice of Starfire asked.

He looked up and saw a sight for sore eyes. Floating above the stairs was his girlfriend, Starfire, wearing a very familiar costume, at least to the former sidekick of Batman. Starfire was dressed up in a replica of Batgirl's costume, a very accurate replica. The tight leather really pronounced her boobs and butt. Not to mention her toned legs and bodacious hourglass figure. It looked so good, it looked like she painted her body with shiny black body paint. The yellow bat symbol was being stretched a little. Her red hair surrounding the mask she wore was flowing so beautiful.

'Just like…' Robin started to say in his mind, but he shook his head. 'No! Do not think about that! She made her choice, I made mine.'

"It looks awesome, Star." 'And makes me feel awkward.'

"Robin, there is something wrong."

"Nope. Nothing's wrong."

Starfire came up to him, looking him straight in the eyes. She knew he was weak to direct eye contact with her ocular emeralds. He turned his eyes.

"It's too personal to talk about."

"Alright. But I will find out."

They heard the tapping of high heels, and saw Raven wearing the gold leotard she wore as Lady Legasus during the debacle with her cloak. It pronounced her butt and boobs so good, it almost looked like she was wearing gold body paint instead of clothes.

"Wow," the alien girl and team leader saw Raven.

"Thanks," the half-demon said. "I figured if I was gonna head out, might as well dress up in one of my young beast's favorite outfits. So, where's my wild man?"

Yep, Raven and Beast Boy were an item now. It all started after the defeat of the League of evil. She came up to him, impressed by how he assembled a team of ragtag group of people, and found a way for them to work together. So impressed, she kissed him with a lot of passion, so much, her Emoticlone, Passion, cheered her on in her head. Things quickly went further from there.

Raven walked down the steps, swaying her hips like a pro. Before anyone could say anything else, the lights went out. Then a bright green spotlight came turned on, and they saw figure silhouetting in front of it. Then the figure raised his right arm up and spoke.

"In brightest day and blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might beware my power, Green Lantern's light!"

The green light was turned off, and the lights came back on, revealing Beast Boy wearing a replica of the Green Lantern suit worn by Hal Jordan, the first Green Lantern of Earth.

"Hmm, too bad," Raven said, coming up to BB while making sure he saw the way her breasts bounced. "I don't worship evil's might, but what would a handsome Green Lantern like yourself do if I did?"

"Hmm, I can think of a few things," Beast Boy said, giving her butt a light slap, making it jiggle a bit.

"Now, all that's left is Cyborg," Robin said, as the half-robot came down.

"Sorry, guys, I'm not gonna be able to go," Cyborg said. "I forgot to charge my battery, and it's too low for any fun. You guys go on ahead."

"You sure, dude?" BB asked.

"Yeah, don't let my negligence spoil your fun. Now, go on and have fun."

"Okay, then," Robin said.

The four dressed up Teens then left the tower, but after they had gotten to the mainland, they stopped.

"You know what? I can't do this. We can't just leave Cy alone on Halloween. It's the one day he can go out into town without feeling like a freak."

"Yeah. We'll just have a Halloween party at home."

"Titans, let's head home to our pal."

Little did they know, this was gonna be a bad idea

* * *

><p>hope you liked that.<p> 


End file.
